Life, Love and Lizzie
by Bumble Bee2
Summary: A new enemy, two new friends, Lizzie, Gordo and one of Miranda's crazy schemes. Put them all together and what do you get? Read to find out! LG of course! CHAPTER 6 UPLOADED!
1. Phone Calls Lizzie

Hey! Andi here! This is my first Lizzie fic ok? I'm not sure if this is a good one or not so tell me got it? Good. Also I'd like to say that since I'm starting school next week, updating will be harder for me to do. Plus the fact that I'm going to a new school and don't know anyone in town. Yeah I'm pathetic. I know. Well, anyway, just remember that this is only the beginning! I'm hoping on 15 chapters at the least but that will only happen if I get reviews! *cough* Yeah. So I'm not really up to the main plot-type-thing yet. Just remember that. Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie Mcguire and if I did, I'd be in some office right now typing this in a script format so it could become an episode. Alright, on with the story!  
  
Life, Love, and Lizzie  
  
~*~*~Lizzie~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Girl!" a very familiar female voice greeted.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" a very familiar male voice chimed in.  
  
"Miranda! Gordo! I am so glad you called. Life here is dullsville." I complained. Amazingly Matt wasn't planning some sort of sick joke to play on me.  
  
"Really? The Mcguire household? Dull? I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Miranda." Gordo teased.  
  
Good ol' Gordo can always make me laugh. "Gordo, we never WERE in Kansas." I retorted.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So Liz, you coming to the Digital Bean with us?" Miranda questioned.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" I joked.  
  
"Alright then. See ya at one." Gordo said as he hung up.  
  
"So Lizzie, have you thought anymore about our conversation yesterday?" Miranda quizzed.  
  
I knew she had a devilish smile on her face.  
  
::Toon Lizzie: Why did she have to bring that up? *Jumps up and down* Why? Why? Why!?!::  
  
*~:*~: FLASHBACK :~*:~*  
  
"Hey Lizzie!"  
  
"Hey Miranda!"  
  
"So what was all that about at school?"  
  
"All what about?" I stalled.  
  
Of course she'd come back with something like 'Don't play stupid with me Lizzie Mcguire!' but any extra time avoiding the subject of me getting into a verbal (Well, ok so I punched her once, but she deserved it!) fight with some really annoying filth of a human being and an insult to girls everywhere who was flirting with my Gordo, was good time.  
  
::Toon Lizzie: Did I just say MY Gordo? What is wrong with me? *locks herself in her closet* Ahhh.much better.::  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Lizzie Mcguire!" See? Do I know her well, or do I know her well? "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know Miranda. I just got a little.upset at that girl."  
  
"A little!?! If I hadn't stopped you, that girl would be dead right now!"  
  
::Toon Lizzie: And I'm still upset at you for not letting me at her! *Swings boxing gloves around and hits herself in the head* Ooooh. Look at all the colored spots. *falls down*::  
  
"And anyway, I don't think you were upset, I think you were jealous."  
  
"Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"  
  
::Toon Lizzie: Because that git was all over Gordo!::  
  
"Because she was all over Gordo!" Miranda answered.  
  
"What!?! I do NOT like Gordo!"  
  
"Hey you said it not me." she said triumphantly. "Besides, it was obvious. Even Ethan knew."  
  
"What? Did Miranda Sanchez just insult Ethan Craft?"  
  
"No switching subjects girl!"  
  
"OK, OK, I guess, I kinda, maybe, like Gordo." I admitted.  
  
Miranda screamed.  
  
"Miranda what's wrong?" I asked, worried.  
  
What if something had attacked her like a rat, or a snake, or the Boogie Man or something.  
  
"I'm sorry. I knew you liked him, I just never actually thought I'd hear you say it!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Miranda asked, excitement clear in her voice.  
  
"Do? Nothing. I'm going to do nothing."  
  
::Toon Lizzie: Was she out of her mind?::  
  
"Nothing? Why?"  
  
"Because. Gordo does not like me like that. I know it. I mean how could he?"  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. You're beautiful, you're nice, smart, fun to be with, how could Gordo not like you? Besides, he totally likes you."  
  
"You think?" I asked, anxious for her answer. I was sure she was gonna say 'Nope! Just kiddin' ya!' at any moment.  
  
"Duh! I mean, here, get Matt on another phone."  
  
"Why?" Why would Matt help anything?  
  
"Be a Nike person, Just do it." she ordered.  
  
"Alright." I set the phone down. "Matt!" I yelled.  
  
"What do you want Booger Breath?"  
  
"Pick up the phone!"  
  
"Why?" he yelled back.  
  
"Don't ask me!"  
  
"Hello?" I heard in the phone.  
  
"Hi Matt!"  
  
"Miranda? What do you want?"  
  
"I've got a question for you."  
  
"And?" Matt was getting annoyed.  
  
"Does Gordo totally like Lizzie?"  
  
"Well, duh! Anyone with eyes can see that." he answered.  
  
::Toon Lizzie: Anyone with eyes huh? I wonder where I left mine. *walks off searching for her eyes*::  
  
"Thanks Matt. Now go away."  
  
"Ugh. It's like I got two sisters now." Matt mumbled as he hung up.  
  
"See? Even Matt could figure out that one." Miranda said gleefully.  
  
"Well, so what if he does? I mean, what if break up? And what if this is just a silly crush?"  
  
"Silly crush? Liz, Do you feel like you could melt every time he smiles at you?"  
  
I smiled remembering the feeling. "Yes."  
  
"Like there's a million butterflies in your stomach when he says your name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When his hand brushes against yours, your knees get weak?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you feel like a better person when you're with him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you want to make his every wish come true and his every worry disappear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you image a blue house with a white picket fence with three kids running around in the yard and you and Gordo sitting in a lawn chair watching over them?"  
  
"No." I answered.  
  
"No?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I see four kids."  
  
She laughed. "You see my point?"  
  
"Yeah. Wait, how do you know that?"  
  
"Cosmo, duh! Hold on." I heard a few muffled sounds and then a 'Sure Mamma' from Miranda. "Lizzie, I gotta go. Mom wants to use the phone."  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
"Bye! Hey, and Liz?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know Gordo likes you but he ain't gonna wait forever. You've gotta tell him sooner or later, preferably sooner than later. Ciao Lizzie."  
  
And she hung up.  
  
*~:*~: END FLASHBACK :~*:~*  
  
"Yeah, I've thought about it." I answered.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, I donno, I mean, I want to tell him but." I trailed off.  
  
"You're to scared." She finished for me.  
  
"Yeah." Tears soon filled my eyes.  
  
"Lizzie, it's okay. Gordo totally likes you."  
  
"I know Miranda but, what if we break up? I value his friendship too much." A few tears fell down my cheek.  
  
"Lizzie, you won't. You guys were made for each other!"  
  
"You think so?" I asked, wiping the tears from my face.  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Thanks Miranda."  
  
"Hey, no problem. C'mon, we gotta get ready for the Digital Bean."  
  
"Yeah okay. See ya girl."  
  
"Bye Lizzie."  
  
"Hey, Miranda?" I stopped her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If I need to talk to you about Gordo when we're with Gordo, I'll say I want a Banana Smoothie."  
  
"Why a Banana Smoothie?" she questioned.  
  
"Because they have so much in common."  
  
"For example."  
  
"I love Banana Smoothies." I answered and hung up.  
  
Hey, look! I fixed it! Whoo-hoo! So what'd ya think? Any good? Bad? Want more? Tell me! Push the little purple button down there! It's lonely. Next chapter is Gordo's conversation with Miranda about a certain young blonde. ^_^ HEHEHEHE Read and Review!  
  
God Bless  
  
*~&~*Bumble Bee*~&~* 


	2. Chat Session Gordo

Heylo! Thanx for the reviews! You guys rock!  
  
Sara: Thanx! I'm actually going to switch P.O.V.' s from Lizzie to Gordo to Miranda...this chapter's going to be Gordo's P.O.V. and next, Miranda's but I may switch the order every once and awhile.  
  
Kasandra: Hey thanx!  
  
meyirah: Thanx! I didn't really think it was that funny! You've inspired me! LOL Thanx alot!  
  
Lola7: No sorry, no L/G fluff in this one...I promise there will be some by chapter 5 though!  
  
Black Knight 03: Yeah I know, but it isn't my fault. ff.net doing it. I hope this chapter is easier to read.  
  
Lori11: Thank you! Like I told meyirah, I didn't really think it was that funny! I feel good now! (That's alot to say when I've been bored out of my mind here! ^_^ )  
  
Thank again guys! I've decided to get as much as I can out before I have to go to school on the 19th, so I'll try and update maybe everyday. If not, every other day. But if I don't get reviews that won't happen will it? ^_^ No it won't. So read and review people!  
  
Umm, in this chapter, Gordo goes online, on AOL, but I don't have that so if I got anything wrong, don't sue.  
  
Oh yeah! I don't like the title. If anyone comes up with a better one, tell me! It will be very much appreciated.  
  
Thank You!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but 3 pairs of jeans and about 10 t-shirts at this point in time... I do have $13.50 now... NOT THE POINT!!!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Life, Love, and Lizzie  
  
*~&~*Gordo*~&~*  
  
12:00. Perfect. 30 minutes to do nothing and then 30 minutes to...do nothing. Then head to the Digital Bean. I'll get there at 1:10. Then, while waiting for Lizzie and Miranda to be "fashionably late", 5 minutes to, once again, do nothing.  
  
I wonder who's online. I signed on and a message immediately popped onto the screen.  
  
RetroSiñora57: Hey Gordo!  
  
What was Miranda doing online?  
  
Director_92: Hey Miranda! What r u doing online? I thought you'd b doing your hair or something.  
  
RetroSiñora57: HAHA, very funny Gordo.  
  
RetroSiñora57: Have you thought any more about our convo yesterday?  
  
(A/N: I know, I know, I had to do it! Miranda's cunning!)  
  
Why, oh, why did she bring that up? Huh? Why?  
  
*~:*~: FLASHBACK :~*:~*  
  
RetroSiñora57: Hey Gordo!  
  
Director_92: Hey Miranda!  
  
RetroSiñora57: So, what'd u think of that girl 2day?  
  
Oh, she was beautiful! She was smart, and talented and funny, but that's how Lizzie always is! But the other girl.she was just, so.  
  
Director_92: Kate-ish  
  
RetroSiñora57: Man, Lizzie has a short temper doesn't she?  
  
Director_92: I've never seen her that angry!  
  
RetroSiñora57: Ugh! You're all the same!  
  
Director_92: Who's all the same?  
  
RetroSiñora57: Do you seriously believe she was angry?  
  
Director_92: Yeah.y wouldn't I?  
  
RetroSiñora57: Clueless! She was so jealous Gordo!  
  
Director_92: Jealous? Why would she b jealous?  
  
RetroSiñora57: Do I have to spell it out for you?  
  
Director_92: Yes, please.  
  
RetroSiñora57: Ugh! She likes u Gordo!  
  
Director_92: What!?!  
  
I flushed. Wait, Miranda was pulling my leg. Lizzie would never like me.but maybe she wasn't lying, I mean, Lizzie told Miranda EVERYTHING. So Miranda would know.but, I mean, c'mon. How would Lizzie like me, Gordo?  
  
RetroSiñora57: And u like her 2.  
  
What!?!  
  
Director_92: WHAT!?!  
  
RetroSiñora57: O c'mon Gordo! Do u seriously think I'm blind?  
  
Director_92: What would give u the idea that I like Lizzie?  
  
RetroSiñora57: Gordo. Go 2 your desktop and look at your background.  
  
I did. A picture of Lizzie. I remember when I took that picture. Our families went on a road trip together and we went to the pier at one of the cities we were in. Lizzie was standing in front of a beautiful sunset. She looked stunning that night.but then again, when doesn't she?  
  
Director_92: O.  
  
RetroSiñora57: Yeah.  
  
RetroSiñora57: So what r u going 2 do?  
  
Director_92: Do? R u kidding me? I'm going 2 do nothing.  
  
RetroSiñora57: Y?  
  
Director_92: Because! She does NOT like me like that! Whatever's gotten n 2 her is just some silly crush she's got. She gets a new one every week. It was just a matter of time b4 it was my turn.  
  
RetroSiñora57: Gordo? Wait a sec.  
  
Another screen popped up.  
  
RetroSiñora57: Hey Ethan!  
  
flying_pigs_rule178: Hi Miranda!  
  
RetroSiñora57: Gordo's here 2.  
  
flying_pigs_rule178: Hey Gordon!  
  
Director_92: Hey Ethan.  
  
flying_pigs_rule178: so wats up?  
  
Director_92: I'd like 2 know myself.  
  
RetroSiñora57: Ethan? Does Lizzie like Gordo?  
  
flying_pigs_rule178: Totale man. She definatly digs u man.  
  
RetroSiñora57: Is it just a crush?  
  
flying_pigs_rule178: No way man! I don't think that's possibl!  
  
RetroSiñora57: Thanx Ethan!  
  
fliyng_pigs_rule178: Anything for a fine lady like u. Go get her Gordon my man!  
  
Director_92: uh, yeah.  
  
RetroSiñora57: Cya!  
  
I excited that box and returned to our original conversation, still shocked by two things, 1) Lizzie liked me and 2) Ethan had, at least, part of a brain!  
  
RetroSiñora57: C?  
  
Director_92: Yeah, I guess.  
  
RetroSiñora57: So.Lizzie likes u,  
  
Director_92: that's what everyone seems to think.  
  
RetroSiñora57: And u like Lizzie,  
  
Director_92: More than u know.  
  
RetroSiñora57: So, what r u going 2 do?  
  
Director_92: I already told u! nothing!  
  
RetroSiñora57: Ugh!  
  
There was a pause in the conversation.  
  
RetroSiñora57: Gordo, I gotta go.  
  
RetroSiñora57: Listen , Gordo. Lizzie ain't gonna wait 4eva. U betta hurry b4 some other guy gets her. Think about it.  
  
RetroSiñora57 has signed off at 1:47:27 pm.  
  
*~:*~: END FLASHBACK :~*:~*  
  
Director_92: Yeah, I've thought about it.  
  
RetroSiñora57: And?  
  
Director_92: I donno, I need more time 2 think.  
  
RetroSiñora57: I understand. But don't take 2 long, k?  
  
Director_92: Yeah.  
  
RetroSiñora57: I gotta go. I came online during my hair fixing time.  
  
Director_92: Aha! Was I right, or was I right?  
  
RetroSiñora57: LOL u were right. Cya in 10 k.  
  
Director_92: OK, by!  
  
Director_92: Wait!  
  
RetroSiñora57: Yeah?  
  
Director_92: If I need advice, u know when Lizzie's with us, I'll ask u 2 come get some curly fires with me k?  
  
RetroSiñora57: y curly fries?  
  
Director_92: Because curly fries and Lizzie have so much in common.  
  
RetroSiñora57: 4 example?  
  
Director_92: I love curly fries.  
  
Director_92 has signed off at 1:05:31 pm.  
  
RetroSiñora57 has signed off at 1:05:45 pm.  
  
OK, I know, It's not as good as the first one (probably cuz it's pretty much the same thing only in Gordo's POV.) and sorry for the lack of emotion on Gordo's part, I just didn't feel like pretty much typing the first chapter over again. If you want Gordo's feelings on the whole situation, take Lizzie's thoughts from the 1st chappie and make them, I donno, masculine or something.yeah. You can see that I didn't get enough sleep last night. Not good. I promise this story will get better! I had to write this part though.it was important. So yeah. OK, I'm going away now.Review!  
  
*~&~*Bumble Bee*~&~* 


	3. Meet Jolie Miranda

Argh!!! I hate my school! I went on Monday to sign-up for my electives and they told me to 'come back on Saturday to get my schedule'. So I did and when I got there, the school was closed! Argh! I am sooooo mad!!!! *cough* yeah.I'm good now. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had to redo part of it. Anyway, thanx for the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!  
  
Lola7: Thank you! I'll try and make 'em longer k? Thanks!  
  
DAFFY MARVELOUS DAFFY: OMG!!! Daffy! I didn't think I'd actually get u on here! :D Thank you sooo much! U rock girl! Luv ya! BTW, tell Evil Bugs and Station wagon 'hi' for me.  
  
espanachica: LOL Hey, it was actually kinda my lil' sis's idea. She just kept ranting and raving about how much she liked flying pig toys so I thought The two have so much in common.LOL. Thank you!  
  
AdAmLaMbErGsChIcK: Thank you so much! I honestly thought I'd get like 1 review and then I'd forget about it! You rock!  
  
AsSweetAsCandee: Thank you! And I promise, one of them will act in the next few chapters.  
  
Thank you!  
  
If you have been waiting for the actual plot, you won' t have to wait any longer! Yeah! Go me! Oh! BTW, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda and peoples are all 18. K? K.  
  
Sorry, one more thing. My word for the day is Indubitably. I'm not sure what it means but it's a cool word. Yes. I am strange. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie Mcguire. I do own Jolie, Jason, and Gaia though. I'm happy! I own something! Yeah!  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Life, Love, and Lizzie  
  
Meet Jolie  
  
*~&~*Miranda*~&~*  
  
I said goodbye to Lizzie and signed offline. Do they know how much alike they are? It got frustrating sometimes.  
  
I sighed as I tied my hair up in a ponytail. I grabbed a can of temporary hair color. Why not? I sprayed the green substance in streaks on the hair in my ponytail. I looked at the clock. 1:06. I checked my reflection in my full-body length mirror.  
  
Perfect.  
  
"Bye Mama." I said as I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.  
  
"Be home by four honey."  
  
"Will do!" I shut the door behind me.  
  
5 minutes later, I entered the Digital Bean and looked around for Lizzie or Gordo.  
  
"Hey! Miranda!" I turned towards the voice.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" I walked over to a booth in the corner, sitting across the table from him. "Lizzie late?"  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." Gordo smiled.  
  
I laughed.  
  
Gordo spotted something (or some one) by the door, and looked at his watch.  
  
"She's earlier than usual." I looked over toward the door. Lizzie had just come in.  
  
Waving my arm in the air, I yelled, "Lizzie! Over here!"  
  
She walked over to us and somehow, don't ask how, I don't even know, slid into the booth on the right side of Gordo.where the wall is.Oh well, just another one of life's mysteries.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Liz." I answered.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." Gordo said stuffing a curly fry in his mouth.  
  
"So what's on today's agenda?" She asked as she stealing one of Gordo's curly fries.  
  
"Hey!" Gordo yelled, trying to grab the small piece of fried potato back.  
  
She smiled and stuffed the food in her mouth.  
  
I laughed. "Well, I thought either the Coaster Kingdom or the mall."  
  
Gordo choked on the fry he had just stuffed in his mouth. Lizzie, already knowing the routine, slapped Gordo on his back and handed him his coke. He took a drink and practically yelled, "No mall!"  
  
I looked at my female best-friend. "Lizzie? Is Coaster Kingdom okay with you?"  
  
"Sure. That's fine." she said as she stole another one of Gordo's curly fries.  
  
"Alright we'll head there when we're done."  
  
"I'm like so totally sorry for eavesdropping but like, did you say you were going to Coaster Kingdom?" a voice behind me asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, why?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"We're like, going today too!" A girl with pretty much perfect blonde hair motioned to two people behind her. "We'll come with you."  
  
One was a boy, probably 18 maybe 19, and the other a girl most defiantly 18. I know this because her shirt said "I'm 18! I can drive now! Whoo- hoo!" with some sort of symbol on it that was probably a driving school or something.  
  
The girl had long brown hair, about waist length. Her eyes were a deep blue, but I never would have known if she hadn't looked away from glaring at the girl leaning over the seat , who was wearing WAY too much pink I may add, and looked over at us, smiled quickly, and then returned to glaring at the pink girl.  
  
The boy had blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes and was AMAZINGLY cute. He mouthed 'Help me' and glanced at pink girl for a minute and then back to us.  
  
Uh-oh, it is NOT good when a cute guy is scared of a girl who wears too much pink. WARNING! flashed through my head. I disliked this girl already.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked pink girl trying to be as rude as I could. The worse friends we were, the better.  
  
"How, like, totally rude of me. I'm like, Jolie. And this is like Gaia and Jason. And you are?" Oh yeah. She hated me. Whoo-hoo!  
  
"Miranda." I stated plainly.  
  
"And I'm Lizzie." Lizzie smiled as she extended her hand.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." she pushed Lizzie's hand away and walked out of her booth.  
  
Lizzie looked hurt. But only for a little while. Jolie strode over to Lizzie and Gordo's side of the table and sat down.  
  
I glanced up at Gaia and Jason. Jason had his head in his hands and Gaia looked like she was about to pound Jolie into the ground. I motioned for them to come sit down next to me and they did.  
  
I looked back at Lizzie and Gordo. Gordo was squashed in between Lizzie and Jolie a if I had looked at that picture 30 years later, I would have laughed. But not now. Oh no, not now.  
  
"And who's, like, this?" Was she flirting?  
  
Was Jolie flirting with Gordo? Lizzie's Gordo? How DARE she! I worked, so hard to get them this close to telling each other and here comes Jolie, just waltzing on in here and flirting with Gordo! I changed my mind. I didn't dislike her. I hated her.  
  
I looked at my friends expressions. Both wore faces of horror and hatred.  
  
"Umm, I'm Gordo. Curly Fries!" He jumped over Jolie, and ran off towards the bathrooms.  
  
"He really likes his curly fries." I explained. "I'll go make sure he doesn't fracture something." I half walked, half ran to the bathrooms where I found Gordo standing behind a potted tree.  
  
"Gordo, do you seriously think that's gonna help?" I laughed.  
  
"Was I the only one that noticed-"  
  
"She was majorly flirting with you? No. We all did."  
  
"Do we have to spend a day with her?"  
  
"By the sound in her voice, I would say that is an obvious yes."  
  
Gordo sighed, "I thought today was going to be a good day."  
  
"As did I." I sighed too. And then, I had it. The most brilliant and wonderful plan in the whole entire universe!  
  
"Gordo, wait here."  
  
I ran back to the table and grabbed Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Then she did the scariest thing in the world. She looked over at Jolie.  
  
"Excuse me." She nodded her head to Gaia and Jason.  
  
"No wait, Gaia, Jason, I'd like to talk to you two for a moment too if that's alright?" I asked them.  
  
"No. It's fine." Gaia said. "We'll be back in a second Jolie."  
  
"Oh, go ahead. I'll be fine here. All alone." Jolie plastered a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Okay, c'mon." I grabbed Lizzie and lead her towards the bathrooms, Gaia and Jason close behind.  
  
"Miranda, what happened to my curly fries?" Gordo asked as he saw the group of us approach. Translation: What happened to our little PRIVATE chat?  
  
"I ate them." I answered and turned to Gaia and Jason. "You don't like Jolie that much do you?"  
  
Jason hesitated and looked at Gaia for an answer.  
  
"They can be trusted. Their not Jolie followers like all the others."  
  
Jason nodded. "No. We don't like her. In fact, we hate her, indubitably." (A/N: See? Cool word!)  
  
"Yeah. Unfortunately, she's our cousin. She'll be here for a week." Gaia added.  
  
"Ugh! Intros! I'm Miranda Sanchez, this is Lizzie Mcguire and David Gordon." I said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Gordo's face had turned red with anger. He hated being called David. He didn't even allow his parents to call him that anymore.  
  
"Sorry. His full name is David Gordon, but his real name's Gordo. We've been best friends since Kindergarten (A/N: I don't know if that's when they first met but hey! I don't care!) and Lizzie and Gordo have known each other, literally, from birth."  
  
"Cool. I'm Jason Phillips and this is my twin sister Gaia. We're from Prairie du Chein, which is French for Prairie of the Trees."  
  
"You're from France?" I asked. Wow, France. That would be awesome!  
  
Gaia laughed. "No, Wisconsin."  
  
Wisconsin's nice too. "Oh, okay."  
  
"So what were you all excited for Miranda?" Gordo asked curiously.  
  
"I have the most amazing plan to get rid of pink girl! (my new nickname for Jolie.)" I started to get revved up again. I turned to Jason and Gaia, "Are you ready to ditch Jolie?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Jason asked intent on what I had to say.  
  
"Okay, it's pretty much up to you guys." I told Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"Us? Why us?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Because you're the only two who would be actually believable." I rolled my eyes. "Here's the plan." I said, bringing them in a huddle like a quarter back does in football. (A/N: yeah if that's wrong too, it's not my fault I've been in Australia for the past 2 years without the NFL or any kind of football for that matter!) "You two," I motioned toward Gaia and Jason "go along with anything Lizzie and Gordo say or do. You two," I motioned toward Lizzie and Gordo this time "act like a couple. Break!" I clapped my hands and stood up straight.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Lizzie and Gordo yelled in unison.  
  
"What's that have to do with getting rid of Jolie?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Well, for one, Jolie can't flirt with Gordo anymore," I saw Lizzie shudder at the thought of some one flirting with Gordo, who wasn't' her. "and two, there may be a chance that when she sees Gordo's taken, she may back down."  
  
Jason shook his head and opened his mouth to say that it wouldn't work, but Gaia elbowed him before he could.  
  
I had a feeling Gaia could sense the two's closeness. Yeah! Some one to plot with!  
  
"So what do you say? It'll only be for a week or so." I asked hopefully.  
  
Gordo smiled slightly, "Sure, I mean it'll only be for a week right."  
  
"Sure." I answered proudly. He had taken the leap of faith. 'Good for you Gordo.' I thought.  
  
"Lizzie? What about you?" Jason asked.  
  
She sighed. I wasn't sure if it was a sigh of defeat or of happiness but I was pretty sure it was the later. "I'm in."  
  
"Alright!" My little babies were all grown up...and sooner or later, they'll be going off to college and getting married and then they'll have kids of their own and...ok I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
"Let's do this thing!" Gaia said excitedly.  
  
"There you are Gordo!" Jolie walked around the corner and stood way too close to him. "I was, like, beginning to worry about you. Thought you had, like, ditched me or something."  
  
Oh, that would never happen!  
  
She smiled. It was sickeningly sweet. Ugh.  
  
Gordo flashed Lizzie a look. One that said 'Any time now.'  
  
"Gordo, baby, would you get me a smoothie?" Lizzie asked after seeing Gordo's look.  
  
"Okay, but I'll n-need something in r-return." Gordo said smiling, maybe just a little too brightly, but he was blushing all the same.  
  
"Oh really? Like what?" Lizzie blushed slightly as she realized the answer to her question.  
  
"Like t-this." And he kissed her. It was quick, but it was still a kiss. And that's all that mattered.  
  
I had to do it. I let out a small squeak. I mean sure, I had the 8th grade school picture and Matt had sold me the video he had captured on the roof of the hotel in Rome, but I didn't think I'd see this is person! At least not so soon! Jolie's face just made it a thousand times better.  
  
"Excuse me, did I, like, miss something?" Jolie asked me irritably.  
  
"Oh! Didn't I tell you? Lizzie is Gordo's girlfriend. They've been best friends since forever! It was bound to happen sometime! Rome. It happened in Rome." I said remembering the video tape. "They were on a class trip and they snuck up to the roof and they could see all of Rome! And fireworks, and lights and it was so romantic!" I gushed. I turned to my two best friends, expecting them to be relieved. Nope. The looked confused and surprised, and kept shooting me questioning looks. Whoops. I wasn't supposed to know all those details.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Jolie snapped. "So why are you so close to them exactly?"  
  
"Oh, we've been best friends forever!"  
  
"And you're supportive of this?" She was searching for the one fact that could get me angry at them and ultimately "break up" Lizzie and Gordo. Not gonna happen.  
  
" Of course! I've been waiting for this to happen since the 4th grade."  
  
"Well, are we going to Coaster Kingdom or not?" Gaia interrupted. Thank you, Gaia!  
  
"Yeah, c'mon, let's go!" Gordo's smile was maybe just a little too big.so was Lizzie's.  
  
"Alright!" This was going to be an interesting day, week, whatever.  
  
Tadaa! The Plot thickens! Okay, so the plot appears. And just to let you know, Gaia and Jason will have bigger parts! I just couldn't figure out how to make them talk more here.it was too important of a chapter. Well, that's about all I have to say. Read and review!  
  
*~&~*Bumble Bee*~&~* 


	4. Coaster Kingdom Gordo

Yeah! I updated! Sorry this one took me so long. I didn't like the way I wrote it first. Plus, it's like, 5,000 words, and 16 pages long! Well, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Yeah! I'm not saying anymore!  
  
Thanx for the reviews! You people rock! Oh! And I've decided I'm just going to answer questions here. Thank you all so much!!!  
  
Okay, shutting up.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jolie, Gaia and Jason. That's it. My collection of things I own. I'm pathetic.  
  
Life, Love, and Lizzie  
  
Coaster Kingdom  
  
*~&~*Gordo*~&~*  
  
I smiled down at Lizzie as we walked toward the gates of Coaster Kingdom. I heard Miranda say something to Gaia and then Jason to Miranda but I couldn't care less right now what they said. I liked Miranda's plan. It was a beautiful plan. I squeezed Lizzie's hand slightly. She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
Call me crazy but it was almost as if she was enjoying this as much as I was. But that was impossible, right? I mean, I'm just Gordo. The low-key best friend who nobody notices. Yeah, it was impossible.  
  
I felt Lizzie let go of my hand to get something out of her pocket. She smiled one of her award winning smiles at me and I stumbled.and ran face- first into the brick wall of the ticket booth. Well done Gordon. You not only made yourself look like an idiot in front of Lizzie, but now you have a migraine too!  
  
I heard Miranda laugh. "Gordo, you gotta stop hanging around Lizzie so much! She's rubbing off on you."  
  
"Hey!" Lizzie said as she slapped Miranda's arm slightly. "Thanks a lot."  
  
"No prob!" Miranda answered.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Gordo, are you, like, ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Jolie." I said walking firmly out of her grip and walking to Lizzie.  
  
"Are you ok sweetheart?" She asked, placing a hand on my forehead. I shivered. "You've got a huge red mark here."  
  
"I'm fine now." I said as I kissed her cheek.  
  
Lizzie smiled and kissed my cheek. There were the shivers again.  
  
Lizzie walked over to the (evil) ticket booth and paid the man $72 dollars (After we all gave her $12 dollars, of course.) "6 students please."  
  
The guy typed something into a computer and turned back to us. "Please enjoy your stay at Coaster Kingdom. Lockers, restrooms, strollers, and arcade are to your left, rides to your right. Have a good day." The guy sounded really bored. I would be too if I had to sit in a 4' X 4' room all day, typing stuff into a computer and telling strangers lines which where most likely on a script or something.  
  
"Thank you, we will." Lizzie smiled and dragged me by the hand trough the gates. I could've sworn I say the guy glare at us. Oh well. He was probably angry at us for being so happy. But I couldn't help it. I was pretending to date my best friend/life-long crush. Who wouldn't be happy?  
  
"So what's first?" Jason asked as we walked into the park.  
  
"How about we put our stuff in a locker and then head over to the rides and we'll decide what to do from there." I suggested.  
  
"Eeew! Like, no way am I, like, putting my stuff in a smelly old public locker." Jolie spat.  
  
"Doesn't she put her stuff in a locker at school?" Miranda asked Gaia behind me.  
  
"She does. But she gets it sterilized every week." Gaia informed her.  
  
I tried my best not to laugh.  
  
"Well, then you're going to have to take you're bag on the rides and risk losing it all." Jason said.  
  
"I'll risk it." Jolie answered almost immediately.  
  
After we rented a locker and put our stuff in it (we convinced Jolie to put her purse inside of Gaia's backpack so we wouldn't have to spend another hour or so looking for all of her stuff) we headed to the rides.  
  
"The Thunderbolt." Miranda, Jason and Gaia breathed.  
  
The biggest roller-coaster in the park stood before us. I would have done it but Lizzie doesn't like this one particular ride, and I wasn't going to abandon her.  
  
"Let's do it." the two girls and Jason said to no one in particular.  
  
"Jolie? Are you coming?" Miranda turned toward her.  
  
"No." She stated, looking at it with fear.  
  
"Why not? Are you chicken?" Miranda challenged. Okay, so it was immature. But it got Jolie angry and that's all the counts.  
  
"I am not chicken!" She burst. But she had no intention of moving from that spot.  
  
I knew what would get her up there. I turned toward Jason and whispered loudly, "Is she always such a scardy-cat?"  
  
"Let's go!" Jolie grabbed Miranda, Jason and Gaia and pushed them into line.  
  
"Well done." Lizzie giggled when they were out of ear-shot.  
  
"Thank you. I just can't wait to see her face when she gets off." I laughed at the pictures in my head.  
  
Lizzie laughed along with me as she sat on a nearby bench and motioned me to sit too.  
  
"Nice move at the gate, Mr. Gordon." she nudged me with her shoulder.  
  
I laughed nervously, "Thank you, Ms. McGuire."  
  
She giggled softly and leaned her head on my shoulder. Shiver, shiver.  
  
We sat in comfortable silence, until the rest of the gang got back.  
  
I almost cracked up laughing at the expression on Jolie's face, but managed to tone it down to a snort.  
  
"So where should we go next?" Miranda was hyped.  
  
"Well, I thought we could break up onto groups and then meet back at the restrooms at 3:30." Jason suggested. We all agreed.  
  
Miranda, Jason, Gaia, and Jolie (Okay, so she was dragged) went toward the black diamond (the jerkiest and bigger rides), while Lizzie and I headed toward the green square (the moderate level ones.)  
  
"What do you want to do first?" I asked her taking her by the hand and leading her until Jolie couldn't see us anymore, and then, reluctantly, let go of her hand.  
  
"Ummm," she looked down at the list of rides on the map of the park. "Oh! How about The Octopus?" She pointed to a circular ride that had 8 arms, each arm with 4 carts, each cart with 2 people, that spun you around in a different circles all at the same time. I remembered this ride. Lizzie's dad had taken her on the ride when she was 6 weeks old (I was 7 weeks.) But half way through the ride, she decided she didn't like it anymore and decided to jump out. It's a good thing Mr. McGuire was there. He caught her right before she made it out of the cart. He said it took all his strength to keep her in the car.  
  
"Sure." I answered as we walked to the line.  
  
It looked like a 10 minute wait, judging from the size of the line.  
  
We stood in silence, just listening to the other people around us when Lizzie asked, "Gordo? Did you only come with me because if you didn't, Jolie might get suspicious?"  
  
"No!" I practically yelled. Why would she even think that? "Lizzie," I said grasping both her hands, "it's true Jolie was one factor of my decision, but she was only one part. One very, very, small, part."  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'd do anything for you Liz, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for always being there for me Gordo." She smiled up at me.  
  
"I'll always be there for you, Liz." I pulled her into a quick hug.  
  
"And I'll always be there for you, Gordo."  
  
"Together Forever, huh?" I said as I felt myself leaning in.  
  
"Yeah, Together Forever." We were so close, I could feel her breath.  
  
"Next!" The guy at the gate yelled.  
  
I jerked back quickly and sighed. Maybe later.  
  
"Um, c'mon Gordo. That's us." Lizzie said, once again dragging me by the hand to the cart, and once again, I felt the shivers.  
  
I let Lizzie climb in first and I followed her, sitting on her left.  
  
"Don't jump out okay." I smirked.  
  
She laughed, "Well, I can't promise anything."  
  
I laughed slightly and then settled back into the cart, knowing the ride wouldn't start for a few minutes. We moved up to the top and waited while other people filled the carts on the ground.  
  
"C'mon. Let's try and get the cart to spin." Lizzie said grabbing the rail.  
  
"Alright." I said following suite.  
  
For the next few minutes, we rocked back and forth, turning the cart to the left and right. We managed to get it to turn around all the way once before the ride started. As we flew around in many different directions, I tried to find new interesting ways to sit so that the ride was more, I donno, jerky. I finally found that when I leaned my head against the back of the cart, I got jerked around more. The ride ended soon after I found the position and I jumped out of the cart. I felt dizzy when my feet touched the ground and I realized I shouldn't have eaten the curly fries at the Bean. I held my hand out for Lizzie as she stepped down and pulled her over to a concession stand.  
  
"Gordo, are you okay?" Lizzie asked as I leaned against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some water... fast." I said as I paid for the bottle and drank the whole thing in one gulp. "I just got a little dizzy." I said after my stomach had settled a little from the ride.  
  
"Okay. You okay now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. It's your turn to chose the ride." She said, handing me the map.  
  
"Okay, sure." I looked at the list of rides.  
  
Well, the Gemini was fun, but that was not one for Lizzie. I scrolled down the list. Too jerky, too boring, too dumb, too big, too fast, aha!  
  
"Taxies! We can't come to Coaster Kingdom without doing the taxies!" I exclaimed.  
  
The Taxies were little car things that you could drive around a track on. Every time we came to Coaster Kingdom, Lizzie and I would ride them while we waited for Miranda to get off the Jet. ( A ride which shot you 80 feet into the air at about 50 mph and dropped you even faster. I may be able to ride jerky rides pretty well, but I cannot do vertical drops.)  
  
"Alright, let's go!"  
  
We ran over to the line and were amazed to find about 6 people standing there. The Taxies were one of the most popular rides at the park. There's usually a 20 to 30 minute wait. We walked through the twists and turns in the line and made it to the front.  
  
"Excuse me." I tapped the lady in front of me on the shoulder. "Why is the line so short?"  
  
"One of the cars stopped in the middle of the track. The people here have to push it to the shed over there." She pointed to a small shed that looked like it was about to fall down. Of course, inside it looked brand-new but the park loved making the buildings and signs to look like they came from the 50's. "The people got bored waiting and left."  
  
"Oh. Thank you." I turned back to Lizzie.  
  
"The Viking Ship next?" I asked her referring to one of the only water rides here. Your clothes didn't get that wet, but your face sure did.  
  
"Sure. But I get to chose the pose for the picture this time." She said.  
  
Miranda, Lizzie, and I have a tradition of posing for the camera on The Viking. (You know, the ones that they try to sell to you for $20. I usually bought them though.) Each time, we would make up some silly pose and perform on the way over the hill. The pictures always looked funny. Like last time, Miranda had come up with the idea that we should all look sea- sick. So, we all stuck our heads over the side of the boat, gripping the side of it until our knuckles turned white. It didn't turn out that well, but it was fun doing it.  
  
"Cool." I answered.  
  
"Do you want different cars, or do you want to drive or ride or what?" Lizzie asked referring to the cars. Since they're taxies, they had room for 1 driver and 3 passengers.  
  
"I think I'll ride this time." I answered as we stepped through the gate.  
  
"Alright." We walked up to the number 3 painted on the sidewalk.  
  
We waited for our car. First a red one drove up to the people standing on 1. Then a green car for the girl standing on 2. Then a blue one drove up to us. I climbed in first so I sat on the passengers side. Then Lizzie climbed in and pushed the lever on the ground with her foot. We took off around the corner and went up a small hill. Once we straightened out, Lizzie took control of the wheel, since we were being pulled by a chain before, and turned left. But we still went straight. So we rammed into the metal bar on the track underneath our car. 5 seconds later, the car turned left.on a straight path. So, once again, we rammed into the metal bar.  
  
"Lizzie! What are you doing?" I exclaimed, laughing, as we bounced back and forth against the bar.  
  
"It's not my fault Gordo, it's the car." She laughed, attempting to turn right only to find the car was still busy turning left. This continued all the way down the hill.  
  
We laughed as we got out of the car at the bottom.  
  
"Lizzie Mcguire, you are not allowed to get your license until you are 25!"  
  
She pouted playfully. She looked so cute when she did that. "Fine." She said crossing her arms across her chest. "But you are going to drive me around, where ever I want to go until I get my license."  
  
"Hey! No fair! You're the one who can't drive, why should I be punished?" I asked, putting on my own pout.  
  
"Because." She stated simply.  
  
"Because why?" I asked her. I knew this conversation from somewhere, didn't I?  
  
"Because, I said so that's why." I know where!  
  
"You sound like my mother!" I said, failing to keep my pout on my face anymore.  
  
She laughed. "C'mon. The Viking's probably got a humongous line."  
  
We made our way over to the ride. The line was long but we got to the front quickly. This ride was a good one, but it was short, and the hills were small, so you didn't have to wait long. It was a log ride, each cart had room for 4 people. Lizzie got in the front and I jumped in the back. The guy at the controls pushed some buttons and off we went.  
  
"So what's our picture going to look like this time?" I asked Lizzie as we rounded a corner and went up the small hill in the ride.  
  
"You lean on the right side of the boat and look asleep. I'll lean on the left. Do the whole hand thing too." She explained to me.  
  
The boat went down the small hill, which was about 2 feet high. Lizzie squealed as she got wet from the small splash.  
  
"Like this?" I asked putting my hands on the side of the boat and placing my head on top of them. I closed my eyes for the effect.  
  
I heard Lizzie turn around to look. "Ummm." I felt a hand move some hair out of my eyes. I turned into jell-o right then. "Perfect."  
  
I opened my eyes and smiled. Lizzie smiled back.  
  
I felt a jerk and realized we were going up the "big" hill. It was about 15 feet high.  
  
"Get ready." Lizzie said, leaning her head on her hands on the left side of the boat. A strand of her beautiful blonde hair fell on her face as she did so.  
  
I took one hand out from under my head and moved the hair away from her face. "Perfect." I said returning my hand under my head and I closed my eyes.  
  
I saw the flash as we started down the hill and sat up a few seconds after, only to be met by a wave of water. Lizzie screamed with happiness as the water hit us.  
  
After the wave had disappeared, I shook my head to get some of the water out of my hair. Lizzie pulled her hair into a ponytail and squeezed the water out, laughing. This was always one of my favorite rides. It was the perfect water ride. Your clothes didn't get too wet, so you wouldn't freeze later, but you didn't stay completely dry either. We came to a stop and we stepped out, running up the stairs to the photo gallery.  
  
The picture was perfect. Both of us looked like we were asleep but also looked like we had planned it. I pulled a $20 out of my pocket and handed it to the Christine, (Lizzie, Miranda and I came here and rode this ride so many times, we knew the people who manned the booth. Christine had the Noon to 2:30 shift.) laughing. She printed the picture and put it in one of the cardboard frames. I thanked her and we were off.  
  
"Let's go put this in the locker." I said.  
  
"Cool."  
  
So we put the picture in the locker and decided to go to the arcade. I played a pinball game and a few skee-ball games. Lizzie, did the skee-ball too and then went to the racing games. We walked around for a little, talking about this and that when Lizzie's eyes lit up.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Look at that teddy bear! It's so cute! Gordo, can I have it? Please?" Puppy-dog eyes.why the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
I sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Yeah! Thanks Gordo!" She kissed me on the cheek and ran over to the booth.  
  
I was shocked. Was Jolie around or something? Nope. Why did she kiss me? Ah, oh well. Just enjoy it.  
  
I walked over to the booth. Ring toss. I handed the man 2 dollars and he gave me 5 rings. I had to hit 3 pegs in order to win the bear. I threw one and missed. I threw the second one and hit the bottom left peg (They were set up in a triangle) I heard Lizzie squeal slightly beside me. I laughed inwardly and threw the next ring. It hit the top peg. Lizzie squealed a little louder. I threw the 4th one and.missed. I had to get this one. I had to. Lizzie would be so happy if I made this. I sighed and thumbed the ring. I threw it. It hit the wall above the rings, bounced off onto the surface below the pegs, bounced off again, and amazingly, landed right on the bottom right peg. Wow. That was weird.  
  
Lizzie squealed louder than anytime I've heard her squeal before. The man handed me the bear and I handed it to Lizzie. She hugged it so tight I thought it's head would pop off.  
  
"Thank you so much Gordo!" She said before hugging me almost as tight as she hugged the bear.  
  
"Lizzie." I squeaked.  
  
"Yeah?" She said not letting go of me.  
  
"Can't.Breathe."  
  
She let go of me almost instantly. "Oh, sorry."  
  
I took in a deep breath. "It's okay." I looked down at my watch. "Liz, it's almost 3:30. We gotta meet the other guys back at the restrooms."  
  
"Alright, let's go." She smiled, taking my hand and pulling me to the restrooms. We were about to round the corner when I realized something.  
  
"Lizzie. Jolie." I stated simply. I knew she'd understand. She always would. It was like we could read each other's mind sometimes.  
  
She nodded and wrapped one arm around my waist. I put my arm around her shoulder.  
  
Everyone was already there when we turned the corner.  
  
"Did you two have fun?" Miranda asked as she saw us approach.  
  
"Yup. But Lizzie isn't allowed to drive until she's 25, kay?" I informed one of my best friends.  
  
"What?" She sounded confused.  
  
"Later." Lizzie said, turning a slight shade of pink.  
  
"We were going to head over to the Ferris Wheel. Sound good?" Jolie asked.  
  
"Liz? Are you up for it?" Lizzie wasn't found of Ferris Wheels. Wasn't to found of heights for that matter.  
  
"I'm game." she said, determination clear in her voice.  
  
"Let's go then." Gaia said.  
  
We stood in a short line for about 5 minutes.  
  
"Lizzie, are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered to her as Jolie and Gaia sat down in a pink cart. Gaia looked disgusted to have to ride in a pink cart.  
  
"I'm positive. I'm not giving Jolie the pleasure of seeing me chicken out. Besides, you'll be tight there with me if I get too freaked out, right?" she whispered back.  
  
"Have I ever let you down?" I answered as I climbed into a green cart. Lizzie climbed in after me.  
  
"Not once." she said as she kissed my cheek and held onto the teddy bear with one hand, and with the other, held onto my hand.  
  
The door closed and off we went. One step at a time, we made our way to the top. With each jerky stop, Lizzie squeezed my hand tighter, not that I minded.  
  
We were three steps from the top when I noticed Lizzie had started to cry. I hated it when she cried.  
  
"I don't want to do this anymore, Gordo." I reached over and hugged her.  
  
"Shhh...Lizzie, it's okay. We're gonna be fine. It's gonna be alright Liz." I said in what I hoped to be a reassuring voice.  
  
She hugged me tighter. "I don't' want to do this anymore, Gordo." she said again.  
  
We stopped. Uh-oh. The one time the ride had to break down had to be the one time Lizzie decided to ride it. Not to mention we were on the top.  
  
"Lizzie, how many times have I been on this thing?" I asked, my shirt getting damp.  
  
"I donno. 100 so." she said through sobs.  
  
"And how many times has the Ferris Wheel broken?"  
  
"Not once." Lizzie's sobs turned to sniffs.  
  
"And how many times have I let you down?" I asked tightening my grip on her.  
  
"How many pigs fly?" She asked looking up at me, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
I held my breath. "Then look." I turned her toward the window in the cart.  
  
She gasped. "Wow." The view overlooked all of Hillridge. There were buildings for miles. Past that you could see the beach and water as far as the eye could see.  
  
"It's beautiful." she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.  
  
Without thinking, I replied, "No it isn't." She looked at me strangely.  
  
"What?" She asked, purely surprised.  
  
"It's nothing," I took a deep breath "Compared to you."  
  
She gasped as I summoned all my courage and leaned in. Excitement, fear and confusion spread through my veins as she leaned in closer to me. I took another deep breath as I closed the remaining space between us.  
  
Time stopped at that moment.  
  
Nothing could have ever made me happier. A shiver went up and down my spine and my stomach did a flip-flop. I was kissing Lizzie. I, David Zephyr Gordon was kissing Elizabeth Brooke Mcguire. Oh my gosh! I was kissing Lizzie Mcguire! What was I thinking!?! I broke apart.  
  
There was silence between us for a couple of seconds. But those seconds turned into minutes.  
  
"Please say something." I said looking down at my hands.  
  
Twenty seconds had passed when I heard a beautiful voice start to sing.  
  
'Remember when,  
  
We never needed each other.  
  
The best of friends, like,  
  
Sister and Brother.  
  
We understood,  
  
We'd never be.  
  
Alone.  
  
Those days are gone,  
  
Now I want you so much.  
  
The nights are long.  
  
And I need your touch.  
  
Don't know what to say.  
  
Never meant to feel this way.  
  
Don't wanna be alone tonight.  
  
What can I do, to make you mine?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time.  
  
What did I say? What did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you.'  
  
I was smiling ear-to-ear by the end of the song. "I love you, Lizzie." I confessed to her, happily.  
  
"I love you too, Gordo."  
  
I smiled even wider as I leaned in for a second kiss.  
  
Bliss. Pure Bliss.  
  
I pulled back to get a breath of oxygen and to see Lizzie's face. A smile played on her soft lips. I wished that moment could last forever. Unfortunately, it couldn't. A jerk brought me back down to Earth.  
  
"We're moving!" I exclaimed.  
  
"You mean we stopped?" Lizzie looked a little scared again.  
  
"Yeah, we did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Liz, but we're moving now. We'll be fine in alwhile and-" I was cut off by Lizzie's lips, pressed hard against mine.  
  
She let go slowly, "Thank."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being you." She kissed me softly and quickly, jumping out the open door onto the ground.  
  
When I climbed out, she grabbed my hand, pulling me in the direction of a drink/pretzel booth where Miranda and Jason were standing. "C'mon."  
  
"Hey guys." Miranda said, paying for her coke and taking a drink.  
  
"Hello Miranda! Hello Jason!" Lizzie sang happily, never letting go of my hand.  
  
Jason laughed. "What got you so happy?"  
  
"Gordo." She answered simply.  
  
"Gordo, huh? What'd you do?" Miranda asked curiously, taking another drink.  
  
I smiled, "I did this." I turned Lizzie towards me and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
Miranda spat out her drink and I thought I heard Jason squeak.  
  
"When'd this happen!?!" Miranda screamed.  
  
I laughed. "On the Ferris Wheel when it stopped."  
  
"What's up?" Gaia asked as she walked up with Jolie.  
  
"Come here." Miranda pulled Gaia, Lizzie, and I over to a corner.  
  
Miranda explained the situation to Gaia. ( I think she did at least, all I heard was "Lizzie *squeal* Gordo *squeal* Ferris Wheel *squeal* together *SQUEAL FROM BOTH GAIA AND MIRANDA*)  
  
"So what's going on?" Gaia asked excitedly.  
  
"When's you're first date?" Miranda added.  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"Where are you going to live?"  
  
"How many kids?"  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
I laughed. The two girls were getting WAY to far ahead of themselves.  
  
Lizzie shook her head smiling, "I gotta get home. I'm supposed to be home at 4:00."  
  
"Can I walk you home?" I asked.  
  
"Duh." Lizzie smiled again, grabbing my hand. "Bye Miranda, Gaia."  
  
We walked past Jason. "Where's Jolie?" I asked him.  
  
He shrugged, "I donno."  
  
"Alright then, Cya." I waved.  
  
"Bye." He said, walking over to the (still) sqeualing girls in the corner.  
  
Lizzie and I walked in a comfortable silence until we got to Elm Street (A/N: Is that what Lizzie's street is called?) when Lizzie asked me a question.  
  
"Gordo, can we not tell our parents quite yet? I mean, I know they'll be happy for us, but I want to keep it between us, Miranda, Gaia, and Jason for awhile okay?"  
  
"Sure, but one more person knows."  
  
"Who?" Lizzie was curious.  
  
"Jolie."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about her."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Oh and Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I do this?" She asked, leaning in and kissing me, pulling me in closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. Remember that shiver? Well, it suddenly turned into an electric shock. We stood there like that for a good 5 minutes. Unfortunately, oxygen is needed in the human body.  
  
Bewildered, I answered, "Oh yeah."  
  
"Good." She said, doing it again.  
  
Life is good.  
  
Yeah! Go me! I fianally did it! It took me almost a week, but I did it! Whoo-hoo! Well, if you guys want me to update, tell me! Click the little purple button down there! Thanx!  
  
*~&~* Andi *~&~* 


	5. School Days Gaia

Hey! Bumble Bee here! Sorry this took so long to get out. I'm really tied up with Choir and school and junk not to mention writer's block for about 2 weeks. And sorry this is so short. As I said I had (have.kinda) writer's block. I know what I want to happen later but right now..I'm stuck. So this is my lead-up chapter. Also, I wanted to make Gaia and Jason more important characters so I'm gonna do chapters in their POV's. K? K. Ok, this is a lot of stuff I need to tell all you peoples. A) I don't know what Prerie Du Chein looks like or how big it's school is. All I know is that my dad was born there. B) I don't know how big Hillridge High is so I'm guessing. I also don't know what their colors are so I made them up. C) I'm still in Middle School so I don't know what classes you take in High School. And last but not least, D) I own Jason, Gaia, and Jolie. That's it!  
  
I got my house today! Yeah! We just moved and our loan went through! YEAH!!!!!!  
  
But, my math teacher got mad at my class for making so much noise (I don't talk at all in math thank you very much) and is now giving us so much homework next week. Said so herself. She also said if it happened again, she'd give the whole class detentions (which I don't deserve) Sigh.Well, on with the story!  
  
GO ROOSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Roosters are my school team.YEAH!!!!!! GO US!!!!!!!!!..stopping)  
  
*~&~* Gaia*~&~*  
  
"Wow. So this is Hillridge High. It's huge!" I said gaping at the building I saw before me a week after the Coaster Kingdom escapade.  
  
Miranda laughed, "It's like you haven't seen it before."  
  
"I haven't. Remember? Jason and I just moved here." I walked up the steps and through the doors, into the realm of high school.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry." Miranda laughed at herself, "So what was your school like in Prerie Du Chein?"  
  
"It wasn't this big, that's for sure." I gazed down the halls at the hundreds of lockers implanted in the walls.  
  
Miranda smiled, "We were supposed to meet the others near Lizzie's locker, right?"  
  
"Yup . Number 333." I looked at the number on my hand that I had scribbled down this morning, before running to the Bean (which is about a 5 minute walk from my house) to meet Miranda for breakfast. We had agreed to meet up so that we could help keep Jolie off Gordo and Lizzie's case. I knew Jolie best. I had met her on the plane to Hillridge. She had gabbed about how many boyfriends she had and how many were jerks and how many were quote unquote too, like, totally way too annoying and how she got her friends (Like she had any) to leave her alone while she was with her boyfriend of the week. We decided to use her techniques against her.  
  
"That's right there." Miranda pointed to a blue locker on the right side of the hall, "I guess they aren't here yet."  
  
"Well, we are an hour early for school." I reminded her. We had stayed at the Bean for a little while (we had planned on staying for 2 hours.) but we couldn't control the excitement of a new school year. I don't get that. None of us like school, yet we get excited about the new school year. Oh well. Not important right now.  
  
"Good point. So what classes do you have? Besides Choir, I mean."  
  
We all had agreed to do Choir for one of our electives so we could start the day together. We hadn't told Jolie but, unfortunately, she decided she was going to "like, try the, like, music thingy."  
  
I handed her my schedule and read hers. It was this:  
  
1 hour - Select Choir  
  
2 hour - Social Studies  
  
3 hour - Language Arts  
  
4 hour - FACS I  
  
5 hour - Earth Science  
  
6 hour - Math  
  
7 hour - Reading  
  
8 hour - Spanish I  
  
Strange. That looked oddly familiar. "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!!!!!" I squealed, "We have the exact same schedule!"  
  
"No way!" Miranda grabbed her schedule back from me and compared the two. "Ohmigosh!!!!! You're right! This is going to be the best year ever!" We squealed some more until we were interrupted.  
  
"What's all the joy about?" Lizzie asked, opening her locker and putting in her new books, making sure to stuff her book bag in while she was at it.  
  
"We got the exact same schedule!" I squealed again.  
  
"No way! That' s like a 1: 1,000,000 chance!" Gordo exclaimed. I'd only been here a short time but already I knew Gordo thought with the logical side of his brain.  
  
"Give me your schedules! Maybe we all have the same classes!" Miranda grabbed all of the small pieces of yellow paper and sat on the ground with her binder open. Lizzie and I watched her expectantly while Gordo warned Jason about certain people (I think I heard the name Kate Saunders and Claire Miller, but what do I care? I don't know 'em) and certain places to walk ("People will throw their binders at you if you walk through the North hall alone.") and so on.  
  
"Nope." Miranda looked up, "we don't have the same schedules, but we do have at least one person with us in all of our classes. Hey, where's Jolie?"  
  
I looked around. I hadn't noticed she wasn't here.  
  
"Oh. She decided she, like, needed her, like, beauty sleep." Jason said mimicking Miss Pink. He finished with a twirl. We all laughed.  
  
"Whatever." Miranda wiped some sleep from her eyes, "Anyway, here. This is who is in each class with who."  
  
I looked at the chart she had composed quickly. Sure enough, none of us had a class alone.  
  
"This so rules!" Lizzie exclaimed happily "6 of my classes with my boyfriend, 6 classes with my best friend since kindergarten, 5 classes with my best female friend since a week ago and 4 classes with my best male friend since a week ago! This totally rules!" Lizzie kissed Gordo on the cheek. "Doesn't this rule, Gordo?"  
  
"Yes it does, Liz. But let's cut down on the sugar in the breakfast cereal okay?"  
  
"Hey!" Lizzie hit his shoulder playfully.  
  
"Oh, look. It's the geek squad. And they've new members. Isn't that cute." I heard a snotty voice from behind me. I turned to see a blonde girl wearing a cheerleader's outfit (blue mini skirt with a blue and white top) wearing way too much make-up, in my opinion, with a hand on her hip. "So get out of my way. Go on. Shoo-shoo."  
  
"And who would you be Princess?" I asked, mimicking her and placing a hand on my hip.  
  
"Gaia. Stop." Lizzie hissed at me.  
  
"Why should I? She doesn't have the right to call my friends geeks." I said slightly irritated that Lizzie would just take that from this snot.  
  
"Actually, I do. I'm Kate Sanders. And as head cheerleader, I control your social status. I can make you popular," she snorted, "or I can make you a bigger nerd then Larry Tudgeman, so I'd watch your mouth around me."  
  
"And again I say it, why should I? I don't care if you think I'm cool or not. I have my friends and they won't ditch me. And guess what? I think you're a bigger nerd than this Larry Tudgeman. So go on. Shoo-shoo." I spun on my heel back toward my friends gaping mouths. Even my brother couldn't believe what I had just done. I didn't get what the big deal was but little did I know, I would soon find out.  
  
"Whatever." I heard Kate's heels walk down the hall and turn a corner.  
  
"What? She deserved it." I said to four (still) gaping friends.  
  
"You.just." Gordo started.  
  
"Called Kate Sanders a nerd." Miranda said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, and?" I asked. I still didn't get this.  
  
"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Lizzie shook her head and slammed her locker shut, apparently shocking the remaining open mouthed statues with the loud noise.  
  
"Oh! My locker! I still haven't found it!" Miranda cried suddenly.  
  
"What's your number?" Jason asked.  
  
"335." I gave her a Look.  
  
"You mean that one? Two lockers down from Lizzie?" I asked.  
  
"Yup!" She giggled at her blonde moment, walking over to the locker and prying it open. "Great. I get the locker that gets stuck this year. I thought that locker was reserved for Mcguire here."  
  
"Hey!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"C'mon Liz, I don't want to have to pick up pieces of Miranda from around the hallway." Gordo said putting his hand on her arm.  
  
"Are you saying I'd lose Mr. Gordon?" Miranda asked after pounding on the locker door.  
  
"I'm not saying that Miss Sanchez. I'm saying Lizzie would win." He smirked.  
  
"Gordo." Miranda stated simply.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Run." And with that, Gordo took off down the hall, running for his life.  
  
Jason laughed and walked to the other side of the hall and opened his locker, number 564. The lockers were set up so that the boys were on one side of the hall and the girls on the other. Gordo's locker was 565. Lizzie's already got it memorized. I followed suit and opened locker 334, stuffing my books in one of the metal shelves and hanging my bag on the hook. I picked up my binder and jumped back so as not to be turned into a pancake by a terrified Gordo and a very angry Miranda.  
  
"It's 7:45 guys!" I yelled. They hadn't heard me and kept on running. I sighed and walked into a safe corner in the hall, preparing myself for when Gordo and Miranda came around again.  
  
Sure enough, Gordo came sprinting around the corner and tried to run in another circle but Lizzie caught him before he could continue onwards. She had her hands around his waist and Gordo turned around and kissed the tip of her nose, smiling all the while.  
  
"David Zephyr Gordon! You get back here this instant!" Miranda yelled rounding the same corner Gordo had moments ago. She spotted Gordo and smiled, seeing he was stuck at the moment and continued her pursuit to severely hurt our friend David. But that's when my brother stepped in. Using the same swift motion Lizzie did, he held onto Miranda so she couldn't run after Gordo again. Miranda stopped struggling and soon realized the position she was in. She blushed and so did Jason. At that moment, an idea struck me like a lightning bolt. I smiled looking back and forth between the couple and the soon-to-be couple. That's right. I was going to play Matchmaker. 'This was going to be fun.' I thought as the bell rang and we all ran to our first class of the year.  
  
So? How'd you like? Good? Bad? Needed to be longer? (Yup, yup.) Then tell me! Push the little purple button! Go! Do it now......................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................................  
  
WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Important AN

Hey! Just a quick note to say that the next few chapters will take a little while to get up. Sorry Chapter 6 has taken so long to upload. Yeah, that's about it. Cya!  
  
*~&~* Andi Bee *~&~* 


	7. School Days Part 2 Lizzie

Hey people! I finally updated! Look! Chapter 6! :P Sorry it took so long. I started basketball season and my free time was limited. I'd get home from school at 6:00 normal days and 9:00-9:30 game days and then I had Pre- Algebra homework everyday. Basketball season just ended last week and I decided to update my stories. I added one on Fictionpress.com too. Check it out! It's called 'I'm With You' and I'm thinking about making it into a chapter fic.  
  
This might be the last update for awhile. I'm going through some emotional problems at the moment and only feel like writing Angst stories. I am working on another story at the moment, but I'm not going to post it for awhile. I'll write 10 chapters and then post the first one. After I post the first ten chappies, I'll work on the next 10 and so on. It's gonna be LOOOOOONG. No name for it yet, so just look out for one of my stories!  
  
Oh! BTW, if there are any Lord of the Rings fans out there, I'd just like to say the soundtrack for Return of the King ROX! Yeah, that's it from me... Oh! One more thing! I'd like to introduce you to Bob-George. Say Hi Bob- George!  
  
Bob-George: Hi Bob-George!  
  
He will be helping me with all my disclaimers and if I need to reply to any reviews. This is his disclaimer for me! Ready people! Go for it Bob-George!  
  
Bob-George: Right-o! Bumble-Bee does not own Lizzie Mcguire or Pirates of the Caribbean or any characters related to those subjects...although she wishes she owned her very own Will Turner, and blabs about it to me constantly. I just wish she'd shut up about him once and awhile...  
  
Okay Bob-George! That's enough! And without further ado, School Days part 2!  
  
Bob-George: Wow! She's a poet!  
  
Shut up Bob-George.  
  
Life, Love, and Lizzie  
  
*~&~*Lizzie*~&~*  
  
I half walked, half jogged to my second hour class. I had Social Studies with Miranda and Gaia. We all had Choir first hour which went by pretty uneventful except that I had to practically beat up Jolie for flirting with my boyfriend and the choir teacher had to talk to me. She said I looked, and sounded like a girl she had seen on the IMVA's two years ago. I decided not to ruin the surprise.  
  
I got into the classroom and was greeted by...monkeys? There were monkey stuffed animals, monkey posters, monkey trinkets, even monkey tissues! I looked around the room at all of the monkey posters. Sure enough, my favorite monkey was placed on the wall.  
  
::Toon Lizzie: Yeah! Go Jack!::  
  
I smiled at the poster, remembering an argument Miranda and I had had in the summer of 8th grade.  
  
*~:*~: FLASHBACK :~*:~*  
  
"Da na na na na na na na na na na....and really bad eggs...drink up me 'earties yo ho!" Johnny Depp finished the movie with the song.  
  
Miranda leaned back against the back of the couch and sighed. "Johnny Depp is soooooo cute"  
  
(Remember when guys used to be cute, not hot.)  
  
"You're a freak! Orli all the way!" I smiled imagining a mental picture of the blacksmith gone pirate.  
  
"No way! Johnny is so awesome! I mean, he escaped the entire Royal Navy! What was Orlando doing at the time? Making swords!"  
  
"Well, at least Orlando doesn't look drunk all the time!" I stood up mimicking Johnny's character, Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Orlando got knocked out with a cup! A cup!" She also stood, pretended to be hit in the head and fell back onto the couch.  
  
"Note the fact that Will Turner hasn't been marooned on an island once, while Jack Sparrow-"  
  
"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!" Miranda interrupted.  
  
"Yeah whatever, but Jack was marooned TWICE!"  
  
"So? Jack beat Will in a sword fight!"  
  
"He cheated!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Pirate." She said.  
  
"He still cheated!"  
  
"No he didn't!"  
  
"Yes he did!"  
  
"Didn't!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
"DIDN'T!"  
  
"DID!"  
  
We glared at each other. I suddenly realized what we were fighting about, and started laughing. Miranda soon joined me and before we knew it we were rolling around on the floor, laughing until we cried.  
  
When we got control of our laughter, I said, "I'm sorry Miranda. Once again, we're fighting over guys."  
  
She smiled, "'Tis fine."  
  
I smiled and hugged her. In doing so, I saw the screen again. The credits had just ended and Jack, the monkey, had appeared on screen. "Miranda! Look! There's more!"  
  
She whipped around to see the screen. The monkey took a gold coin out of the box and we both exclaimed, "Jack's the best character!" We laughed at our compromise.  
  
*~:*~: END FLASHBACK :~*:~*  
  
"Lizzie! Come sit here!" Miranda called from the front corner of the class. Gaia was sitting next to her, and a seat was open next to Miranda's.  
  
I smiled and sat down next to her. "Look." I pointed out the poster and she laughed.  
  
"What?" Gaia asked, confused about the joke.  
  
The bell rang then.  
  
"We'll tell you at lunch." I informed her.  
  
"Welcome to Social Studies."  
  
Everyone jumped. We turned toward the noise and found a man sitting in a chair behind his desk. I don't think anyone saw him there.  
  
"I'm Mr. Gasper." He stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Unfortunately, I have to go over the rules. No talking, unless called on, no bothering anyone else's stuff, you mess up my desk, I mess up your nose, you mess up your desks, you will see the principal. No late work is accepted. It is counted as a zero. You use only pencil. If you use pen, you get a zero. You will NOT touch the monkeys unless instructed to, get it, got it, good. Any questions?"  
  
A boy in the back row, known as C-Man (I think his real name's Chris.) raised his hand.  
  
"What's your name?" the teacher asked, a finger running down a clipboard.  
  
"I'm C-Man. And don't expect me to pay attention, ever." He slid down in his seat.  
  
"Fine. Don't expect to make the wrestling team."  
  
C-Man sat up straight, and laughed. "I'm sure the coach will make an exception for me. Besides, I hear he's a push over."  
  
"Really? I'm a push over? I haven't heard anyone ever say that about me." I stifled a laugh as C-Man's eyes widened. Mr. Gasper sounded amused. "We'll see what you think after I fail you. And, yes. You can chew gum."  
  
"Okay, get out a pencil. Everything else goes on the floor." Mr. Gasper took a pile of papers from a movable podium in the front of the room. He started to pass out the manila colored papers. "You're going to make a nameplate. If you still have this at the end of the year, you get 20 extra credit points." After finishing with the papers, he walked to the front of the room and showed us a drawing of the nameplate and what it's supposed to look like. "Fold it like I showed here." We folded it the short way.  
  
"In the top left hand corner, I want you to write two hobbies and illustrate them. Like, I said football, and I drew a football. Go."  
  
I thought for a minute. Singing! I like singing. I wrote down singing and drew a little musical note beside it. What were my other hobbies? I glanced at Miranda. Shopping! I drew a shopping bag.  
  
We completed the four things Mr. Gasper had told us to do. Two hobbies, our favorite food, what we do on weekends, 2 words that described you, and our name or nickname were drawn on everyone's nameplate.  
  
"Alright, now I want you to open your name plates and write three people you would want to meet. Past or present. Tell me why you want to meet them. I expect at least a paragraph."  
  
The bell rang. Everyone grabbed their things and started to get up.  
  
"Stay seated." I sat back down in my chair. We stayed quiet, waiting for him to talk. "At the end of each class, you won't leave until I dismiss you." He paused. "Have a great day." The class took that as a signal to leave and sure enough, left the room.  
  
"See you at lunch!" I called to Miranda and Gaia. I headed to my next class, FACS II, which I had with Gordo. I convinced him to take FACS I with me last year. I somehow convinced him to take FACS again this year.  
  
I walked into the cold room. I saw Gordo sitting at one of the two tables in the room. I walked up and sat in the seat next to him. He smiled at me and took my hand. I squeezed his hand, and turned to the project from last year. Our teacher was very laid back. His rules were, we move onto the next unit when the whole class was done and we had to do some work everyday. We had been working on a sewing project for a year. I stitched one stitch and put the project away.  
  
Toon Lizzie: There! Work for today is done even before the bell rang!  
  
I turned to Gordo. "So, how was Science?" I asked.  
  
"We have the weirdest Science teacher this year." He stated. "Today, he went over a speech about why the sun is not a big ball of burning gas."  
  
"That's not so weird." I told him.  
  
"It is when your teacher talks to himself at certain points in the speech. 'This is the sun-no it's not, stupid, the sun's in the sky-I know that. This is a drawing of the sun-well where's the little smile and sunglasses- shut up Lamar-gotcha.' Gordo imitated what, I'm guessing, is our science teacher.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Don't look now, but here comes the Queen of Mean." Gordo said nodding in the direction of the door.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Moiser? May I, like, speak to the class for a moment?" Kate Saunders put on her 'innocent angel' act.  
  
"Why of course Ms. Saunders." He got up and headed to the door. He's weird like that. You ask him a question and he'll leave the room.  
  
"Thank you." She walked to the front of the room and clapped her hands twice. Everyone quieted down when they saw her.  
  
She cleared her throat. "As leader of the High School Dance Committee, I am here to announce that we will be having a welcome back dance this year. The theme is 'Rocktober' so dress up as your favorite rock star or singer. You don't have to dress up as a singer, but you do have to dress up. It will be held on Halloween night. It is a couples dance but, unfortunately, you won't get kicked out if you come by yourself. Although I will personally see to it that you are made a laughing stalk." She smiled her evil smile towards me.  
  
I smiled right back at her, and kissed Gordo full on the lips. Gordo smiled and stuck his tongue out at Kate.  
  
"Whatever!" She spun on her heel and walked out the door.  
  
Gordo shook his head laughing, "She never changes does she? She's been exactly like that since 7th grade."  
  
I giggled, "Nope. So, you going to the dance?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe. If I get up the nerve to ask the girl I want to go with." He grinned mischievously.  
  
"Oh really? And who might this girl be?" I asked playfully.  
  
"It might be you." He said.  
  
"It might be me? What does that mean?" I asked.  
  
"It might mean I want to take you to the dance."  
  
"Do you have anything to ask me then?"  
  
"I might." He said.  
  
I frowned. This was getting boring. "Just ask me already!" I slapped him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Alright, alright! Will you go to the dance with me?" He smiled.  
  
I feigned shock. "Oh my gosh! Did the man of my dreams just ask me to the Halloween Dance? I just might faint!" I fell over onto the chair beside me, hard... maybe a little too hard. "Ow." I closed my eyes.  
  
He laughed. "You okay, Liz?" I felt him lean over me to see if I was okay. "Liz?"  
  
I waited until the opportune moment, and then snapped my head up about an inch and placed a kiss on his lips. "Of course I'll go to the dance with you!" I then resumed my 'fainted' position.  
  
He laughed. I could just see him shaking his head.  
  
I sat up and leaned on my elbows. "What are we going to go as?"  
  
"I donno. How about fish?" He suggested. Gordo really hadn't changed much over the years, and still wouldn't care what he went to a dance as...as long as it wasn't a fairy costume or Cinderella or something.  
  
"Not hel-"  
  
"I know, I know, not helping Gordo!" he chuckled.  
  
I sighed, "Looks like I get to come up with the costumes."  
  
"Yup." He nodded.  
  
The bell rang and everyone ran out of the room.  
  
"Walk you to your locker?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Why of course." I smiled.  
  
He smiled and took my hand. We walked about 5 steps and then saw something that scared us out of our wits. A giant toilet paper person was running straight towards us.  
  
As it got closer, I realized what it was. "Gaia? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." She said through the toilet paper and some sort of green goo.  
  
"What happened to you?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Kate filled a bucket full of glue dyed green and put it over the bathroom stall along with a bucket of toilet paper confetti." She sighed, "Anyway, that's not why I came. I came to you for help."  
  
"Help with what?" I asked.  
  
"Playing Matchmaker." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
I squealed, "Oh! For who?"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, "Why do you girls do this? Set people up?"  
  
Gaia glared at him, "Shut up. Look what it did for you!"  
  
Gordo shut up immediately.  
  
Gaia laughed, "And to answer your question Lizzie, Miranda and Jason."  
  
"What! Miranda and Jason." I thought about it. "You know, that's not such a bad match."  
  
"I know it isn't. That's why I've been planning this all day. Now here's what I want you to do."  
  
*~&~**~&~**~&~*  
  
Hey! Sorry for the basic pointlessness of that chapter but I have four good reasons! 1) I needed to write something to break up my writer's block, 2) I felt the urge to introduce Mr. Gasper. I donno why. He's my actual Social Studies teacher, so, as you can see, I'm basing the character Mr. Gasper, with the real Mr. Gasper. I might use him in later chapters. I donno. He might be the "Mr. Digg" of my story, 3) I had to bring up the dance, and 4) I had to introduce Gaia's plan. Yeah. That's about it.  
  
Did you see all the Pirates stuff I put in there? Huh? Did you get the whole, 'opportune moment' thingy? It was-  
  
Bob-George: Yes! We saw all the Pirates stuff! I swear, you're becoming even more obsessed with Orlando as time goes on.  
  
Of course! Anyway, what'd you think? Tell me! Th review button is in That \/ direction. Click!  
  
*~&~*Andi Bee*~&~* 


End file.
